EN TU MANO
by Moni Gzz
Summary: segundo oneshot..como un suceso inesperado hace aflorar los sentimientos a pesar de todo aunque pudiera parecer muy... tarde? Un Albert/Candy ... espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas… les presento otro Oneshot… es un Candy-Albert… pero adivinen que… aquí también entra la muy agradable y por todas entrañablemente querida Eliza (jejejeje)…. **

**Espero sinceramente les agrade también… asi que, les dejo este sencillo regalito… disculpen los errores y las redundancias que por la emoción a primera instancia no detecto… una disculpa….**

**De mi corazoncito… para ustedes :D**

**Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, y que al igual que ustedes desearía hubiera existido una continuación…. VIVAN LOS FICS!! Jejejejeje**

**PVC-Punto de vista de Candy**

**PVA-Punto de vista de Albert**

**EN TU MANO**

-Rápido…ya van llegando, tu Candy toma al paciente que va entrando primero, yo y Flammy nos encargaremos de los demás-

_Escuchaba como la jefa de enfermeras me pedía que tomara la camilla que iba entrando, la primera que bajaba de la ambulancia… acercándome solo veía como el herido que estaba postrado, muy lastimado, sangraba mucho… solo alcanzaba a notar cómo iba tiñendo de rojo las blancas sabanas de esta…_

_Asi que me apresure y la tome… veía su rostro… todo manchado de sangre… sabia que venía de un accidente de auto, se había estampado contra un muro por exceso de velocidad… vaya me pregunto si algún día las personas que están tras un volante comprenderán que no solo ponen en peligro su vida sino la de los demás…_

-RAPIDO!-_me decía el médico de guardia_-llévalo urgentemente a quirófano

_Asentí y lo lleve prontamente, podía ver únicamente como pasaba lento a mi alrededor… y necesitaba ir rápido, cada vez más rápido… escuchaba que intentaba articular unas palabras… estaba hablando…intentaba decir algo, al llegar al elevador, lo silencioso de este hizo que se formara una excelente acústica así que note sus palabras, me acerque un poco más a su rostro… Eliza.. Llamaba a una tal ¿Eliza?, será tal vez ¿su novia?.._.

-tranquilo señor… estará usted bien… tranquilo por favor- _intentaba tranquilizarlo mientras con cuidado apartaba unos mechones rubios de su rostro… era tan… lindo… sentía que se ponía un poco mas alterado, tal vez necesitaba verla… ¿seria acaso ella uno de los otros accidentados?..._

- Eliza estará bien…. –_trataba de infundirle un poco mas de calma así que tome su mano, sin embargo no sé porque sentí como si se hubiera tensado… apretó mi mano…abrió los ojos sentí su mirada fija en mi… y después… sentí como se desfallecía…_

_Me preocupe por el… mucho, una vez abiertas las puertas del elevador me dirigí con él al quirófano… ahí estaban todos ya esperando… sin embargo al momento de llegar el médico lo reviso-_ pobre hombre, acaba de entrar en estado de coma… lo único que podemos hacer ahora es sanar sus heridas superficiales y esperar un milagro-

_Vi como se llevaban de mis manos esa camilla hacia el quirófano y me quede ahí… afuera esperando tal vez lo que decía el doctor… un milagro._

¿Candy?... reacciona Candy…-_escuchaba como me llamaban_- ¿Cómo? ¿Perdón? -_era Flammy que me llamaba la atención…_

-Deja de estar ahí de pie sin hacer nada, ademas escuche decir al Doctor Johnson que saliendo de quirófano lo trasladarían a terapia… así que no tienes por qué estar aquí, anda ve que hay con los otros pacientes que venían con él-.

-eh!.. si!-

_Me dirigí al área de curaciones… se trataba de una pareja que venía en otro vehículo, se encontraban bien… solo con leves lesiones… al parecer ellos se encontraban aparcados a un lado de la carretera debido a una llanta, no tuvieron la precaución de poner señalamientos así que el conductor del otro vehículo no los vio a tiempo así que al percatarse de esto viro para no chocar con ellos… solo que no lo logro del todo y los golpeo un poco, llevándose la mayor parte del golpe al girar y estamparse con el muro por el exceso de velocidad… el auto fue pérdida total y dicen que fue casi un milagro sacarlo de ahí aun con vida… al parecer no traía documentación así que esperaremos a que aparezca algún reporte de extravío._

* * *

_Tres días habían pasado antes de que todas nos enteráramos de su nombre: William Albert Andley_

_Se hizo toda una conmoción al enterarse los medios de que El estaba hospitalizado y en coma… al parecer se trataba de alguien muy rico… jefe de una familia y dueño de muchas empresas no solo en chicago sino en otras partes del país. Al parecer al no saber nada los familiares de Él lo buscaron en los Hospitales encontrándolo aquí… vino una señora mayor se veía de carácter muy duro, sin embargo a reconocerlo, la pobre… se quebró de dolor, al parecer era su abuela... tía abuela… o algo así que escuche mencionaron las chicas… Elroy era su apellido supe así también que ella no era la Eliza que menciono._

Se llama Albert… y es tan lindo_- escuchaba murmurar entre las mismas enfermeras y en realidad yo tenía la misma impresión… aun y estando él en un sueño muy profundo… porque eso era para mí… podía notar su masculino rostro tan perfectamente esculpido… su tez clara… tu perfecto perfil… se que sus ojos son azules tan hermosos… sencillamente no recuerdo nunca haber visto un hombre tan perfecto y me sentía tan afortunada de que el Doctor Johnson me eligiera para cuidar de Él._

_Me esmeraba mucho… siempre he sido muy cuidadosa de mis pacientes pero El para mí era alguien muy especial… y no dejaba de pensar Eliza debe ser tal vez su… ¿novia?_

_Un día mientras me encontraba revisando sus vendajes y estando ahí esa la Señora Elroy le pregunte:_

-Señora… disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero quería comentarle algo-

-Si dígame… ¿señorita…?-

-White, Candice White…. Dígame Candy por favor-

-Claro, usted dirá señorita Candy…-

-al llegar el señor… y antes de que entrara en coma… menciono un nombre… Eliza-

-ELIZA!-menciono la señora- pero ¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado?-

_Extrañada la mire y ella se percato;_

-Eliza es su prometida, una dama joven, hermosa y de muy alta alcurnia… cierto! debo avisarle a ella de la situación de William ahora comprendo el porqué ella no ha venido… no ha de estar enterada de lo que sucedió con El-

_Se marcho y días después una señorita muy bella pero de porte muy altivo llego preguntando por él en recepción… me mandaron llamar y la vi… se veía como una gran y muy joven dama, sin embargo en su rostro de notaba cierta altivez…_ -Soy Eliza Leagan … quiero informes sobre William Albert Andley-… _así que yo me presente_- Buenos Días Señorita, mi nombre es Candy White y soy la enfermera de Albert Andley….- William… -_me respondió ella con un rostro contraído_- su nombre es William SEÑOR WILLIAM ANDLEY… igualada…- _me quede sin saber que decir, no tenia que tratarme de esa manera, sin embargo quise pensar que tal vez por saber de la situación en la que se encontraba su prometido… la hacía ser un poco menos sensible hacia con los demás…_

-Por favor si gusta acompañarme señorita-

_No dijo nada mientras íbamos en camino a la habitación de Albert_

_Lo vio ahí… inmóvil… vi como ella se acerco y desde su posición únicamente lo observaba- así que él está en coma…- decía mientras lo seguía mirando… por Dios ni siquiera se veía ella un poco dolida al verlo ahí, postrado… convaleciente y sin saber si en algún momento recobraría nuevamente el conocimiento._

-así es señorita- _intente sonar educada, pero para ser sincera me lastimo esa actitud que estaba tomando Ella ante El_

- El Doctor- _Eliza me preguntaba_- ¿Sabe cuando despertara? ¿Qué recordara?-

-No Señorita… no ha mencionado nada… lo único que ha comentado es que ha sido un milagro que se esté restableciendo físicamente y que espera en algún momento pueda despertar del coma… más aun no sabe cómo se encontrara una vez despierto, si recordara algo de lo sucedido…-

-Bien-_decía ella pero con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción_- pues me voy, dígale a la señora Elroy que vine.-

_Se retiro así como vino… sin un rastro de sentimiento hacia él._

_Los días pasaban y cada vez que lo veía sentía una enorme satisfacción al ver como sus heridas iban sanando sin lograr ninguna cicatriz… cada día me ocupaba de él, lo aseaba y me ocupaba de su arreglo personal , adoraba peinar su cabellera, tan suave… veía como cada tercer día se formaba una barba castaña la cual debía retirar por orden de la Señora Elroy, pero yo pienso que se veía muy bien con ella... pero sin esta se veía más joven… y la Señora Elroy estaba muy complacida con los cuidados que tenia hacia él._

_Cierto día me mandaron llamar a la dirección del hospital_

-toc, toc, toc,-

-Adelante Candy-

-¿Si? Me mandaron llamar...-

-así es, toma asiento por favor-

_Ingrese a la dirección y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que la Señora Elroy se encontraba ahí_

-Candy, te mandamos llamar debido a que eres la enfermera encargada de cuidar del Señor Andley, pues bien… el Señor será transferido-

-¿transferido?- _pregunte interrumpiendo lo que me querían decir sintiéndome enormemente triste debido a que ya no lo vería y debería reconocer que me dolía… si me dolía mucho… llegue a tomarle mucho… aprecio._

-Si Candy… el Señor sea llevado a su mansión donde será debidamente atendido, sin embargo la Señora Elroy se ha percatado de la dedicación con que lo has atendido, así que me ha solicitado si así lo consientes tu, que vayas con ellos… esto es durante el tiempo en que el Señor William no sea del todo dependiente de cuidado médico o bien hasta que lo disponga su familia, así que a partir de mañana serás su enfermera de planta en la mansión, así que puedes retirarte ahora a empacar a tu dormitorio que te irás esta misma tarde con ellos-

-¿Cómo? ¿Eh? … perdón, si por supuesto… con su permiso-

_Me retire de ahí y estaba feliz!... seguiría con El… hasta que estuviera bien, o hasta que su familia me lo permitiera._

_Empaque todo y ya estaba el chofer esperando mis cosas… una pequeña maleta era todo con lo que contaba, se la di y yo me dirigí a la ambulancia de traslado… junto a Él._

---------------------------------o-----------------------------------------

_Llegamos a la mansión, si que era enorme… muchas personas trabajaban ahí, parecía un enorme hotel… en mi vida imagine vivir por unos días en un lugar así… si que era impresionante…_

_Todos, el equipo médico y yo nos dispusimos a entrar junto a Albert, se Había dispuesto en el segundo piso… la que fuera su habitación, como una pequeña sala medica, donde se encontraban los monitores y la cama donde el descansaría… no sabía porque pero sentía dentro de mi corazón que cada vez sería menos tiempo en el que se encontraría Albert en coma, sin embargo… no podía evitar egoístamente sentirme un poco triste ya que se que ese sería el ultimo día en que lo viera._

--------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------

_Días y días transcurrían… me encantaba la biblioteca que tenía esa enorme mansión, sabia por la Abuela Elroy que todos los libros eran del agrado de Albert así que asiduamente asistía al lugar para tomar uno y llevarlo donde El… así le leería un poco, no sé porque pero interiormente pensaba que aunque se encontrara en un profundo sueño el me escuchaba… así que después de leer tomaba su mano._

-------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------

_Un día llego el momento en que Eliza finalmente hizo acto de presencia en la habitación mientras le leía a Albert_

-¿tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?- _me pregunto_

-soy su enfermera señorita-

_Me escrutaba de pies a cabeza… _

-pero si no traes tu uniforme…-

-La Señora Elroy me pidió que mientras estuviera aquí, vistiera de manera común-

-y corriente por lo que veo-

_Me molesto el último comentario, mas si bien la conociera ella nunca vertía comentarios muy prudentes, así que no agregue nada mas a la conversación._

_Vi como Ella se acercaba a Albert, y se sentó a su lado-  
algo le murmuraba, no alcance a entender que se trataba ni debía prestar atención ya que no me incumbía… solo vi como antes de levantarse coloco un beso en sus labios… se puso en pie, me miro de reojo y se retiro…_

_Me acerque a Albert y solo vi el labial de ella en sus labios… sentí una enorme rabia y sentí como si una lagrima quisiera salir de mi rostro más recordé "recuerda Candy… eres solo su enfermera" así que tome valor y limpie los rastros de labial que había en su rostro._

_Cada vez era más frecuente que Eliza se encontrara en la mansión, al parecer se llevaba muy bien con la Señora Elroy, así que eso aunado de que se trataba de su prometida era la explicación de que su agradable presencia en el lugar._

_Cada día que pasaba… era un día dedicado a él… poco a poco y sin así quererlo… me enamore de Él, cada mañana iba al invernadero, claro con permiso tanto de la Señora Elroy como del jardinero y cortaba un hermoso ramo de rosas para que perfumaran su habitación._

_Siempre antes de colocarlas en el florero, tomaba su mano con mucho cuidado intentando que el acariciara los pétalos de estas… quería que sintiera la suavidad de algo tan delicado y hermoso que de seguro le aguardaría una vez que despertara… él se había convertido en "mi bello durmiente" … mi príncipe..._

_Se que de alguna manera a todos los que se encontraban en la mansión les agradaba, seguro era debido a que yo lo cuidaba, sin embargo una amable mucama alguna vez me comento que todos me apreciaban, escuchando esto mismo directamente de labios de George._

-----------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------

_Cierto día me encontraba por regresar ya que había sido requerida por el hospital cuando al entrar a la mansión me encontré con mucho alboroto;_

-¿que sucede?- _pregunte_

-Despertó!, el Señorito Despertó!-

-¿Cómo dices?- _estaba feliz… tenía que ver… iba entrando rápido a la mansión cuando a lo lejos escuche una voz que me llamaba_

-Candy!!... ven para acá_!- la señora Eliza me llamaba, quería dejarla e ir a verlo, sin embargo no debía olvidar que era únicamente una empleada más asi que me dirigí en torno a ella…_

_La seguí hasta la biblioteca y entramos tomo asiento en el lugar que supongo era de Albert y yo… cerre la puerta…_

-siéntate Candy- _tome asiento cuando escuche unos instantes después unos toquidos a la puerta._

-toc toc toc…-

-Adelante- _decía Eliza_

_Entraba una de las mucamas con una maleta… era… ¿mi maleta?_

-déjala ahí- _escuche a Eliza decir… _

Pues bien-_me decía_- imagino que habrás notado que es tu maleta, Candy… en este momento te marchas…

-pero yo… no he recibido la notificación del hospital…-

-no importa, ya no ocupamos tus servicios, les informaremos que tu función aquí ya no tiene caso, en lo que respecta a tu paga… ve con George esta a la entrada principal, el tiene tus honorarios… ah! Y Candy… se tan amable y abandona la mansión en este momento.-

_Se retiro del lugar dejando la puerta abierta… solo vi como me daba la espalda, salió de ahí y a un lado de esa puerta se encontraba únicamente la maleta, ya con todas mis cosas de seguro._

_Me sentí dolida, quería verlo… saber cómo era su voz… escucharlo pronunciar aunque fuere por una sola vez de sus labios mi nombre CANDY… sin embargo… un golpe de realidad me llego… era su enfermera, que pretendía… así era como debían ser las cosas, no era nadie ni tenía derecho alguno a una sola de sus palabras que no fuese un simple gracias._

_Me acerque a la puerta, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta de salida de los empleados, no quería ver a George._

---------------------------------------------------------PVA------------------------------------------------------------------

_Despertando de algún lugar me encontraba en cama tendido… todo a mi alrededor me era familiar sin embargo no recordaba cómo era que había llegado ahí._

_Sentada leyendo vi como estaba la tía Elroy…_ -¿Tía?

_Vi como despacio me vio y como se le derramaban lagrimas, se acerco a mí y me abrazo muy fuerte_-tía, que… sucede…

-hijo… despertaste- _me decía y no la comprendía_…-hijo, tuviste un accidente y estuviste muchos meses en coma… los primeros meses estuviste en el hospital hasta que nos dieron permiso de trasladarte aquí con una enfermera… ella ha estado atendiéndote únicamente que no está ya que fue llamada por el hospital, mas tarde vendrá…-

-vaya, pues muy bien, entonces después les daré las gracias-

_En eso se abre la puerta y veo que entra Eliza_

-¿Eliza?-_la llamo… veo su rostro y se ve como… ¿asustada?_- no vas a saludarme-

-William… tú… despertaste-...

-si, eso parece… me decía la abuela que tuve un accidente… es curioso, no recuerdo mucho… lo último que recuerdo era que nos dirigíamos a la fiesta de los… Lindenburg…-

-¿los… recuerdas?- _me preguntaba Eliza_

-Creo que si… Charles, Marianne y Benjamin su hijo… -

-si… claro… Benjamin…-_respondia Eliza…_- entonces… ¿no recuerdas nada mas?

-no… al parecer no…-

-Oh! William- _vi como me llamo y se me hecho en brazos… si bien era mi prometida… realmente nunca sentí un gran afecto por ella, si era hermosa, sin embargo por más que intentara amarla… aun no lo conseguía, sin embargo tal vez… tenia esperanza de que con el tiempo mis sentimientos cambiaran…-_

_Tomo mis manos y sentí una sensación tan… extraña… tan… desconocida._

-en un momento regreso-_decía la Tía Elroy_-voy a disponer algo para que comas

-NO! Decía Eliza, permítame yo voy…-

_Eliza tardo en regresar pero finalmente lo hizo y trajo algo ligero._

_Al llegar la noche… curiosamente no podía descansar… tal vez era el exceso de descanso que había tenido en estos meses… tendido, sin embargo… a duras penas, logre dormir… en mi sueño una dulce y cálida voz me reconfortaba y me animaba a no rendirme y seguir luchando por restablecerme… esa voz, esa joven.. Vital , hermosa y cálida voz… en mis sueños no la podía ver… mas aun asi la escuchaba y la sentía… sentía como su mano me reconfortaba… era tan cálida… tan llena de una sensación de… amor._

_Si, noche a noche no dejaba de pensar en la misteriosa dama poseedora de aquella voz y aquel dulce y fino tacto…_

_Siendo hombre mi imaginación no dejaba noche a noche de fantasear sobre ella… desde los más tiernos y cálidos pensamientos hasta viéndome alguna que otra ocasión soñando en compartir algo más que una simple conversación… llenando de cálidos e interminables besos a aquella dama, sumergir mis dedos acariciando su cabellera… perdiéndome en esta… sentirla… poseerla… _

_Cada noche… escucharla decir mi nombre… Albert…. Albert… todos me decía William así que si alguna vez aparecía la dama de mis sueños, sabría que sería ella… me llamaría Albert…_

_Los días transcurrían… yo no recordaba lo sucedido la noche del accidente, y mi vida poco a poco se volvía normal… rutinaria._

_El médico que me atendió desde un principio eventualmente me visitaba para revisar mi salud… me encontraba muy bien, decía El y me dio cita para una revisión final antes de darme de alta._

_Ese día, temprano Salí hacia el hospital… sería la última vez que lo visitaría… eso sinceramente esperaba yo._

-------------------------------------------------------PVC------------------------------------------------------

_Los días pasaban y lo único que sabía de Albert era mediante el periódico, días después de mi salida de la mansión George fue a buscarme para dejarme una gratificación por la dedicación con la que había cuidado a su jefe… la Señora Elroy lo dispuso así_

-¿y esto? ,_ pregunte a George_- Ábralo por favor señorita.

_Me quede impresionada, jamás había visto tantos ceros juntos en un cheque y era un hecho que jamás en mi vida los volvería a ver…_

_Solo lo vi y dije- _Gracias… -_y George se retiro…_

_Tenía el cheque al portador en mis manos, sin embargo… yo no me sentía bien… si bien era mi trabajo, jamás esperaría una gratificación adicional por cuidar a un ser querido… y más si a él… lo amaba…_

_Me sentí como si fuera un pago por dejar mis sentimientos_...

_Me dirigí a la dirección del hospital…_

-toc,toc toc,-

-adelante-_me dijo el director del Hospital_- _Doctor_…-

-¿Si dime Candy?-

-Doctor… quería comentarle que… vino un señor… me dijo que quería hacer una donación para el área de atención a los pacientes de escasos recursos… mire me dejo esto-

_Él lo tomo y puso un rostro el cual me causo un poco de gracia… yo me pregunte si acaso habría puesto yo la misma cara… yo creo que si…_

-Candy, ¿no sabias quien era?-

-No señor, nunca lo había visto-

_Y me retire del lugar._

-----------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------------

_A la mañana siguiente, había mucho alboroto en la cafetería…_

-flammy… ¿Qué sucede?-

-vaya Candy, enserio no sabes que sucede…-

-No-

-El Señor William Andley, está aquí en el hospital-

-¿en verdad?-

-Si!-

_De pronto escuche como me llamaba una de las enfermeras_

-Candy te buscan en la dirección, al parecer está el Señor Andley te quiere saludar y dar las Gracias-

_Me sonroje lo puse sentir en mis mejillas como ese calor subía por mi rostro y me dirigí prontamente a la dirección._

_Quería verlo… saber que se sentiría platicar una sola vez con el… si bien desde la última vez que lo vi, no había dejado de soñar si algún día tendría oportunidad de volver a verlo._

_Antes de ingresar me aliste muy bien y toque la puerta._

-Toc , toc, toc…-

-adelante- _escuche e ingrese…_

_Lo vi… se veía tan guapo… su cabello aunque largo se veía que lo había recortado un poco… estaba rasurado… como extrañaba la suavidad de su piel… y esos ojos azules que por fin tenían tanta vida…_

-Con su permiso -_dije-_

_Al ingresar, solo vi como a un lado de ella se encontraba Eliza estaba sentada mas al ingresar yo y verlo a él ahí de pie… se puso en pie y se abrazo de él… como intentándome decir que era solo de ella, que no se me olvidara._

_Ingrese y tome asiento…_

-así que tu eres Candy- me dijo… por fin, escuche su hermosa voz…

-eh!, si-

_-quisiera agradecerte por haberme cuidado, no había tenido tiempo de agradecerte, pero ya que esta es mi última visita, aproveche para hacerlo… pues Candy, muchas gracias-_

-por nada, Señor-

-William, despídete, mira que la muchacha debe atender más enfermos- me decía Eliza

-eh, si claro…, pues ha sido un gusto-

_Extendió su mano en agradecimiento y despedida y cuando el toco la mía me quede… sorprendida… su rostro denoto una seriedad repentina… ¿acaso hice algo malo? No quise decir nada más... Eliza prácticamente lo forzó a soltar mi mano._

_Su boca intentaba decir algo, pero no articulo palabra alguna, así que pensando que tal vez algo no le agrado de mí persona, me dio un poco de tristeza asi que mejor me retire._

-Con su permiso.-

_Supe que todo el día estuvo en el hospital terminando los últimos análisis… dieron las 6:00pm del viernes y por fin ya era mi hora de salida…_

_Tristemente termine mi turno, Salí del hospital y quise ir al centro de la ciudad a caminar… caminar… caminar…_

_Mientras caminaba un dulce aroma me envolvió… una florería… eran las rosas… me acerque al lugar y ese aroma no dejaba de recordarme las flores que cortaba para el…. Era lo único que me quedaría de Albert … ese maravilloso recuerdo del que siempre quedara en la rosas…_

_Tome un ramo de doce rosas blancas hermosas… ya florecidas…_

-----------------------------------------PVA----------------------------------------------------

_Esperaba a que llegara la enfermera mientras platicábamos amenamente…_

-así que, aun no recuerda lo que sucedió ese día-

-pues no-_ respondía al doctor_- sin embargo si recuerdo perfectamente todo lo de los días anteriores-

- bien, fuera de ese detalle, yo creo solo será cuestión de tiempo para que el recuerde o bien algo que provoque la aceleración del recuerdo-

-toc, toc, toc- _sono la puerta_

-adelante- _decía el director del hospital_

-con su permiso-

_Escuche una suave voz y vi como ingreso una bella enfermera, era rubia, de tez blanca y unas hermosas pecas que enmarcaban su bello rostro… si, sencillamente era hermosa…_

-Así que tu eres Candy-_le pregunte_

-si-_ella respondió, no dejaba de verme tampoco… no pude conversar mucho con ella, Eliza estaba algo molesta, debió ser porque honestamente esta joven tan bella opacaría a cualquier dama que se encontrara a un lado de ella._

_Extendí mi mano en agradecimiento y despedida cuando el simple roce de su tacto me trajo recuerdos… recuerdos de mis sueños… ese tacto… no, no era posible… no creo que ella…_

_Nuevamente Eliza me forzó a soltarla… yo, no quería… sin embargo, quería escucharla… no sé porque también un gran deseo nació de escuchar su voz mas no dijo nada…_

_Se retiro… al parecer era de pocas palabras… pero no, no creo que se tratara de ella._

_Prácticamente todo el día estuve en el Hospital… Eliza estaba fastidiada… no comprendía su insistencia en acompañarme si bien ella sabía que demorarían mis análisis_.

_Finalmente termino todo y me despedí del Doctor…_

_Toda la tarde no deje de pensar en aquella joven de nombre… Candy…_

_Abordando el auto, recién saliendo del hospital una muy molesta Eliza me decía_

-y que William, ¿acaso no me recompensarás de alguna manera por esa horrible espera?-

-solo la vi, se que noto mi rostro serio y después me dirigí hacia George que conducía…

-George, vamos a la florería del centro… -

_SI, Eliza estaba Feliz… consiguió algo de mí… como era usual… y no sé porque poco a poco descubría cuanto me molestaba ese detalle… desde antes…_

_Llegando a la florería George encontró lugar aparcando justo cruzando la calle_.

-Buenas Tardes, por favor me da una docena de rosas_- le solicitaba a una señorita que estaba ahí, cuando de pronto ella dio vuelta respondiendo:_

-disculpe señor, yo no trabajo aquí…-

_Era ella…Candy…_

_Me quede viéndola… cuando a lo lejos solo escuchaba la voz de Eliza llamándome_…-Apúrate William-

_La Dueña del lugar, una mujer de edad avanzada, me atendió… Candy solo me veía…y yo a ella._

_Saque unos billetes, pague a la señora y me fui del lugar, me despedí con un solo_ -Hasta pronto… -_y solo vi como la mano de ella se levanto para decirme adiós._

_Cruce nuevamente portando las flores cuando llegando al auto una voz a lo lejos me llamaba…_

_Señor William… espere.. Señor William… __Albert…_

_-¿Albert?- esa voz… ya he escuchado antes a alguien llamándome así… Albert… Albert… en mis sueños… la dama de mis sueños era Ella… era CANDY … rápidamente se acercaba a mi… venia corriendo, apurada… cuando al cruzar la calle todo se vio nuevamente en cámara lenta como el dia de mi accidente en coche… y de pronto se escucharon varias voces que decían… CUIDADO!_

--------------------------------------------PVC-------------------------------------------------

_Estaba seleccionando mis rosas cuando escuche una voz que se me hacia familiar… me preguntaban por unas flores cuando me gire… era… EL… Albert!_

_No podía dejar de mirarlo y él a mí, no sé porque… la señora dueña de la florería lo atendió… cuando a lo lejos una voz… la de ELiza pude distinguir… lo llamaba_

_El reacciono y se despidió de mi… me dijo hasta pronto… si hasta pronto… me gustaría volverte a ver alguna vez… pronto… aunque solo en sueños…_

_Se alejo cuando la dueña de la florería le gritaba: Señor… su cambio… señor…_

-permítame señora, yo… lo conozco, cuídeme por favor mi ramo y mi bolso… yo alcanzo al señor y le regreso su cambio-

_Señor William…. Señor William… Albert… por favor…espere… por favor-… corría, corría tan rápido para alcanzarlo, quería verlo de cerca… una última vez, solo un momento… no pedía mas… _

_El me vio antes de abordar su auto… sus ojos… me miraron… no veía nada mas, no escuchaba nada mas… cuando repentinamente solo escuche a lo lejos; CUIDADO!_

_Me gire, todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta, el ruido de unos frenos accionados repentinamente y un enorme camión fue todo lo que vi… un golpe seco…dolor… después silencio… solo silencio…_

------------------------------------------PVA-------------------------------------------------

_CUIDADO!...fue lo que alcance a escuchar cuando vi como se acercaba a ella el enorme camión, escuche el ruido de las llantas al accionar los frenos sin embargo, no fue hecho esto a tiempo… ella se giro, vio el camión y en solo fracciones de segundo vi como de un solo golpe su pequeño y frágil cuerpo fue proyectado algunos metros… Yo… yo… no podía creer lo que había visto… NO!... no era posible… era ella… ella era mi Dama… NO!, avente el ramo y corrí donde ella… _

-NO.. NO.. NO!... –_no podía ser posible… me hinqué ante ella, estaba tan… frágil.. _

-NO… NO… Candy…. Respóndeme… por favor… Candy… Dime algo… te lo suplico_- intentaba tocarla… poco a poco se acercaban a ella mas y mas personas… _

-Candy… por favor… respóndeme… una ambulancia por favor…- _gritaba esperando que alguien me escuchara…_ -por favor… -_mis lagrimas se negaban a abandonar mi rostro…_

_Vi como George se acerco a mi lado… _

-Señor… déjela… la ambulancia viene en camino_…- e intentaba apartarme de Ella._

-NO_!- le respondí… se que estaba fuera de mi…_- NO!.. Candy.. Despierta… por favor… Candy… soy Albert… despierta…- _su sangre corria…la tenia abrazada… nadie me podía alejar de ella, cuando Eliza se acerco…_

-William, déjala… ya viene la ambulancia, después te informaras como sigue… tenemos prisa-

_Una enorme ira me invadió ante lo que dijo, cuando repentinamente un profundo dolor de cabeza me vino…_

-AAAAHHH!- _mi cabeza… poco a poco… recordaba… si recordaba esa noche_

-Benjamín… me engañaste con benjamín, ya lo recuerdo todo… te vi con el… me fui de la fiesta y fue cuando tuve el accidente…-

_Si, lo recordé todo…_

-George… llévate a esta mujer…lejos…LLEVATELA!-

_Ella quería jalonearme sin embargo George se interpuso tomándola de las muñecas y prácticamente arrastrándola del lugar…_

_El tiempo se me hizo eterno… ella, mi Candy, mi princesa… estaba inerte en el suelo…_

_Pronto llego la ambulancia y la llevamos de urgencia al hospital._

_Gran alboroto se formo cuando me vieron llegar, manchado de sangre… de sangre de ella._

_La llevaron pronto a urgencias y fue operada… estuvo a punto de morir de no ser gracias a Dios y a las oportunas manos del médico de guardia._

_Pasaron algunas horas cuando llegaba al hospital la Tía Elroy… ya estaba al tanto de todo lo del Eliza._

-William- _me llamaba…_-yo, lo lamento mucho hijo-

_Lograba ver mi rostro... me abrace de ella y llore…_

_Varias horas habían pasado, constantemente se acercaban las enfermeras del hospital para preguntar por la salud de Candy… y ella igual, no despertaba…_

_Finalmente salió el doctor…_

_-Esta muy delicada… lamento decirlo pero, tal vez… ella… ella no despierte…_

_Mi corazón se partió ante esas palabras… cómo es posible que estando tan cerca de mí nunca me haya dado cuenta, tanto tiempo que perdí… y ya cuando la encontré solo fue por unos cuantos… segundo antes de…_

-Ella… despertara…-_fueron mis determinantes palabras… me miraban y sé que notaban mi dolor, mas mi determinación y mi Fe eran aun mas grandes…_

---------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Uno a uno… pasaba los minutos y los días… Candy, seguía igual… yo casi todo el día estaba en el Hospital… los negocios los había dejado en segundo plano… George se haría bien cargo de ellos._

_Sé que me veian muy demacrado, sin embargo yo estaría con ella, así como ella estuvo conmigo… _

_Todos los días disponía que hubiera en la habitación rosas frescas… para ella._

_Prácticamente ahí también dormía, pero no quería cerrar los ojos… constantemente soñaba con ese día… intentaba correr… salvarla, pero no podía… noche a noche el mismo sueño y el mismo resultado._

-----------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

-Señor Andley- _me llamaban, me había quedado dormido al borde de la cama de Candy…_

-Si?... que sucede Doctor-

-hace algunos días me había comentado la Señora Elroy que le informara cuando Candy estuviera en condiciones de ser trasladada-

-¿trasladada… a donde?-

-creo que a su mansión señor-

_La Tía, alguna vez me comento la intención de hacerlo… así que recordé y por supuesto que asentí … sabia que ella estaría más cerca de mi… no importaba como, así seria… para siempre…_

-----------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------------

_Al llegar a la mansión, solo podía ver como llegaban uno a uno los empleados… nunca imagine que fuera tan querida también aquí… hubo muchos rostros de dolor… y sollozos…_

_Ella fue trasladada a mi habitación… la Tía no quería, mas no me importaba… Ella nunca estaría nuevamente lejos de mí…_

_Me decían que parecía un fantasma… mi alegría se había esfumado… sabia por comentarios de ellos que Candy siempre me leía mientras me encontraba yo en cama… así que hice lo mismo… tomaba mis libros y se los leía intentando imaginar cual fue su favorito… _

_Si bien ella estaba muy bien cuidada, de su aseo personal se encargaban las mucamas y la tía… más de su cuidado yo, únicamente yo… no permitía que nadie más, fuera de la enfermera Flammy la cual según me comentaron hizo todo lo posible por ser ella quien la cuidara… creo era su amiga._

_Noche a noche solo escuchaba su respiración muy queda… caminaba de un lado a otro, desesperado… desearía ser yo quien estuviera en ese lugar, y que ella estuviera aquí… que estuviera bien._

_Noche a noche me recargaba en esa enorme ventana junto a la cama… veía el exterior aquellos jardines iluminados por la luz de la luna… y deseaba que despertara… imaginaba una vida juntos… una familia…_

_La realidad me pegaba de golpe… estaba conmigo físicamente… _

_El dolor me consumía… esa desesperación… delicadamente me recostaba a un lado tuyo y te llamaba;_

-Candy… por favor… amor… despierta… por favor…-

_Cada noche hacia lo mismo… tomaba su mano entre las mías, la acariciaba… si acaso te sucedía como me sucedió a mi… intentaría transmitir… todo mi amor… como pudiera, aun y fuera solamente en tu mano…_

-Candy… te lo ruego… por favor amor… despierta…-

_Una pequeña vela siempre iluminaba la habitación… y como a las 3 de la madrugada siempre Flammy estaba al pendiente de que estuviera todo bien con ella._

----------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------------

Siendo casi las 3 de la mañana, me encontraba medio dormido sentado a un lado de Ella cuando escuche la puerta que se abría, sabía se trataría de Flammy….

Entre sueños y escuchando como ella se acercaba a Candy… cuando repentinamente escuche un sonido de sorpresa y exclamación… vi el rostro de Flammy … tenia ambas manos en su boca, acallando cualquier ruido que pudiese salir de esta… sus ojos, abiertos como platos…

… y un segundo después mire en dirección de Candy…

-Candy….mi amor…- mire su rostro…

-Oh, Albert!...-

-----------------------------------------------fin---------------------------------------------------------

-


	2. Chapter 2

Chicas… muchas gracias por sus comentarios… y les dedico la segunda parte que no pensé escribiría pero gracias a sus comentarios y sus porras aquí se los dejo también… desde mi corazoncito, esperando les haya gustado tanto como la anterior parte…

Gracias!!! XD

Los personajes no me pertenecen y de la historia, no fue mi intención que se pareciera a alguna otra pero de ser asi… mis disculpas jejeje… XD

VIVAN LOS FICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**EN TU MANO II**

PVC-Punto de vista de Candy

PVA- Punto de vista de Albert

----------------------------------------PVC----------------------------------------------------

_Solo una tenue luz lograba ver al final... y una voz… me recordaba a alguien, alguien que amaba mucho...desesperada corría y corría no sé porque… no lograba ver hacia donde... solo la seguía a ese cálido y profundo sonido que emanaba de algún lugar... estaba obscuro pero esa luz... me llamaba y tristemente me decía, despierta.. Candy... despierta por favor amor, despierta... te lo suplico... Candy... Candy... Candy… se escuchaba como un ruego… una súplica… _

_Si podía sentir como se dirigía a mi... no sé cómo pero de alguna manera sentía paz y calor... un calor que me abrazaba y me hacía sentir tan bien... y si estaba segura que provenía de el aunque fuere solo en mi pensamiento...y dolor, se escuchaba muy triste._

_Cada vez esa luz se hacía mas y mas grande, mas y mas brillante, podía sentir claramente cómo era la voz de El...si! de Albert… oh Albert… creo que mi amor por ti es tan grande que hasta en este sueño me llamabas…"Candy... despierta por favor amor..."_

_Si…, me decía amor... que dulce se escuchaba de sus labios... si… debía estar soñando... solo un sueño..._

_podía escucharlo, mas no sé porque no lograba verlo y en verdad quería hacerlo... por más que me esforzaba era como si callera en un vórtice... profundo… no tenía miedo y en este no sé cómo, pero de alguna manera lograba recorrer pasajes de mi vida... nuevamente, como si estuviese ahí... mostrándose ante mí una infinidad de DejaVu's._

_No sé cómo pero en un instante me encontraba con mi familia... mi abuela... mi madre la veía nuevamente, más sabia de alguna manera que era solo un recuerdo... como hubiese deseado sucediera lo mismo con el recuerdo de mi padre, pero El…partió mucho... mucho más tiempo antes que Ella... _

_Viví nuevamente los momentos felices que tuve con ellos, sentía su calor... su amor... sentía el calor de mi madre… como cuando estaba viva... acaso... ¿estaré yo muerta? ¿Será acaso esta la muerte? ... escuche alguna vez que al fallecer uno vuelve a ver a sus seres queridos... tal vez también los momentos más apreciados para uno... _

_Nuevamente me situé ahora en el instante en que ella falleció y nos quedamos únicamente mi abuela y yo... mi abuela... noto ahora como un instante mas... avanzaba._

_Ahora me situaba dejando mi hogar... dejando a mi querida abuela... quería estudiar, dejar de ser una carga, mas yo se que Ella nunca lo vio así, no quería causarle problemas o preocupaciones... quería ayudarla así que me despedí para estudiar enfermería._

_El hospital... ahora...lo veo, es el mismo... y me veo ahí nuevamente caminando entre los pasillos, me veo el uniforme puesto, avanzo y siento como si mis pies no lograran tocar el suelo... avanzo y recuerdo... tantos años de estudio... sé que valieron la pena... lo se gracias al rostro de felicidad y satisfaccion de mi querida abuelita al entregarle el titulo logro verme realzada antes de por fin_ descanzar e ir a reunirse _con ellos... hubo dolor y tristeza, sin embargo el recuerdo que me dejaron de una hermosa vida me hizo continuar con mi vida para ser feliz... muy feliz... segui adelante y mi recompensa posterior a mis tristezas fue la satisfaccion de los pacientes que cuidaba..._

_Más de una vez me fueron entregados regalos en agradecimiento los cuales regresaba por políticas del hospital... no podía aceptarlos, sin embargo sé que mi gratitud era suficiente para que no sintieran que el presente que me era entregado con tanto amor era rechazado... recuerdo sus rostros uno a uno... como si acabara de suceder..._

_A todos logre tenerles un muy gran aprecio... era feliz cuando se restablecían, mas no podía evitar sentirme triste cuando el momento en que debían partir llegaba, me decían que era muy sentimental... si tal vez lo era, sin embargo es posible que gracias a esto tal vez desempeñaba mi trabajo de una manera un poco mas diferente que lo usual..._

_Si... los extrañaba... _

_Las imágenes se mueven nuevamente… me veo ahora a la entrada del hospital... el área de urgencias... como todo ahí sucedía tan rápido... era muy importante que no se perdiera un instante... llega una ambulancia, bajan una camilla y repentinamente de nuevo me es tan familiar ese momento... esa camilla que es transportada... es... es ... Albert!... si estoy ahora en ese momento, su llegada, se veía tan... lastimado... desde aquí veo todo de nuevo, como si se tratase de una película, me veo a mi, recibiéndolo… si, me doy cuenta que desde aquel instante ya comenzaba a sentir una sensación diferente a la que sentía por los demás pacientes._

_Todo avanza, el tiempo sigue rápidamente su curso muy rápido una película, la película de mi vida… el está mejor aunque aun no despertaba… nuevamente esos momentos están sucediendo, mi llegada a la mansión, Eliza… el cómo salgo de la casa de Albert gracias a ella… ese cheque que me fue dado por cuidarlo… el verlo por primera vez dándome las gracias… las rosas… para ella._

_Oh, Cielos…No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado…_

_Nuevamente todo sucede a mi alrededor despacio… yo trato de alcanzarlo…las flores… debo regresarle el cambio… debo verlo, solo una última vez... una vez mas… por favor solo un momento aunque no te pueda ver el resto de mi vida… guardare y atesorare aquellas ultimas palabras aunque solo fueran un gracias…_

_Te veo mirarme cuando te llamo… si puedo ver tu rostro como me mira, es tan hermoso sin embargo noto que en un instante volteas en otra dirección, me detengo y me dices unas palabras que no alcanzo a comprender… me dices ¿cuidado? … no comprendo el ¿Por qué?, volteo en la misma dirección donde recién habías dirigido tu mirada y veo un enorme camión en dirección mía, cerca muy cerca y muy rápido… no, no puedo reaccionar y siento como en una fracción de segundo mi cuerpo es lanzado… siento dolor… mucho dolor… y finalmente escucho tu voz que me llama… Candy… despierta… Candy…_

_Si, lo puedo sentir… ese llamado tuyo me atrae, Candy… hubiese dado cualquier cosa por escuchar decir mi nombre tan dulce saliendo de tus labios… _

_Mi cuerpo logra sentir un calor… oh, Albert… no sé si alguna vez lo sabrás, o si algún vez sentirás lo que siento por ti pero… te Amo…_

_La luz me cubre, debo ir… de ahí emana esa voz… y repentinamente siento como despierto…_

_Todo a mi alrededor me es familiar… este lugar… la habitación ¿acaso será otra de las imágenes que mi mente atraía?... está un poco obscuro pero puedo percibir como el lugar es iluminado por una pequeña vela… al fondo veo la imagen de una persona… enfermera… acaso es ¿Flammy?..._

_Me veo ahora recostada y siento una cálida presión a un lado mío, giro mi rostro y me doy cuenta que es EL, esta recostado a un lado mío… Albert!... pero ¿Cómo es que sucedió esto?... el aquí… ¿junto a mi?_

_Debo continuar soñando… veo como se acerca flammy y me ve… le sonrió… ella se ha quedado sin palabras…_

_Siento como se mueve Albert de mi lado y me llama_

-Candy-

_Que dulce suena mi nombre en sus palabras… por favor, si es un sueño no quiero despertar… por favor quiero conservar el recuerdo de sus labios y su dulce voz diciendo mi nombre…_

-oh! Albert...-

* * *

_Sí, mi princesa despertó… la vi… aun frágil pero feliz… y yo aun mas, había finamente despertado… _

_Me incorpore rápidamente… no podía creerlo, podía ver como quería moverse, tal vez ponerse en pie, pero aun no era momento… mientras yo quería abrazarla, decirle como todo este tiempo había sufrido por no poder decirle que la amaba… la veía… me miraba… se veía aun muy frágil, un poco pálida… pero no importaba ya había despertado…_

-¿Albert?... perdón Señor Williams, ¿que estoy haciendo aquí?-

_Me causo cierta gracia y extrañez sin embargo debía recordar que en realidad ella y yo no habíamos entablando ningún tipo de acercamiento después de lo que me sucedió, aun menos después de lo que sucedió con ella…_

-Albert… llámame Albert, por favor-

_Pude notar su leve sonrojo… yo no cabía de la felicidad…_

_Repentinamente Flammy me trajo nuevamente a mi realidad…_

-Señor, el doctor me indico que cualquier cambio en ella le informara inmediatamente, no importaba la hora, así que si me disculpa iré para el hospital por el doctor-

-no, por favor no te muevas de su lado… mandare a George… cuídala, cuidala bien… yo me encargo de todo-

_Rápidamente Salí de ahí muy a mi pesar, no dejaba de ver su bello rostro… como me miraba y me sonreía, así que Salí de la habitación corriendo en dirección de la habitación de George._

_Llegue prontamente a su habitacion y golpeaba muy fuerte su puerta_-GEORGE!... GEORGE!! LEVANTATE POR FAVOR… ELLA DESPERTO!... MI PRINCESA FINALMENTE DESPERTO!-

_Sentía como todos despertaban, como las luces se encendían una a una… y salían todos de sus habitaciones… George abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, le explique que debía dirigirse prontamente al hospital por el doctor… así que prontamente se vistió y se puso en dirección al lugar…_

_Regresaba nuevamente a la habitación de ella mientras en el camino me encontré con la Tía Elroy…_

-Tía… Despertó!... finalmente Despertó-

_Ella me veía con una enorme felicidad y lagrimas en los ojos… se que estaba feliz por ella y feliz por mi!_

_Llegamos a la habitación, estaba Flammy y la mire estaba dormida en la cama nuevamente… yo me asuste de lo cual Flammy se percato_

-Descuide señor, solo está descansando… ella está muy bien-

-Deberías ir a descansar a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes William-

-no, no me quiero apartar de aquí-

-descuida, yo me quedar con ella-me decía la tía mientras intentaba sacarme de la habitación

-tía, por favor… no me quiero retirar, la quiero ver… deseo ser yo lo primero que vea en la mañana y lo ultimo antes de dormir… por favor tía, no me quiero alejar de ella… es en lo único que he soñado todo este tiempo y ha logrado que no pierda la razón ante el dolor, se lo ruego tía, no me saque de aquí -

-descuida William… ve a descansar, yo me quedare… tendrás toda una vida para ver como se realiza tu sueño… además no querrás que ella te vea así la preocupación y el desvelo son muy obvias en ti y estoy segura que querrás que no se dé cuenta de cuánto has sufrido por su estado-

_Cierto!...y si! … toda una vida con ella… _

_Esas palabras sonaban como un eco en mi interior las cuales alimentaban mi alma y me nutrían de una indescriptible felicidad._

_Finalmente ante las palabras de la Tía Elroy… asentí, tenía mucha razón… mas sin embargo haría lo posible por continuar muy cerca de ella y estar muy temprano en la habitación… _

_La tía dispuso la habitación que se encontraba a un lado de esta, la cual estaba separada únicamente por una puerta a la cual por indicación mía le fue retirado el cerrojo._

_Me retire de la habitación muy a mi pesar_

_Y… finalmente ese día… descanse._

* * *

_La mañana llego muy rápido ya estaba aclarando el día… yo no pude dormir debido a la emoción, solo a ciertos momentos podía conciliar el sueño._

_Dispuse me prepararan el baño… el sumergirme en esa agua tibia hizo que nuevamente mis sentidos reaccionaran y me volvieran a la vida… deseaba que Candy me viera como antes, si bien supe que de alguna manera yo no le fui indiferente… quería seguir siendo para ella el mismo Albert que ella recordaba._

_Vestí de una manera relajada, una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón obscuro tipo sastre fue lo suficiente para verme presentable sin caer en lo excesivamente formal._

_Entre a la habitación y la tía aun descansaba en el sillón que se encontraba a un lado de la cama._

-Tía… por favor despierte, ya estoy aquí… vaya por favor a descansar… aquí seguiré hasta que despierte-

_La pobre, debí despertarla ya que por experiencia propia sabia que ese sillón no era nada cómodo y menos para una persona de la edad de ella._

_Ella me vio, asintió y se retiro del lugar… no sin antes mencionarme que en la madrugada regreso el doctor, reviso a Candy y dijo que se encontraba en excelente estado de salud, también menciono que más tarde pasaría nuevamente a revisarla._

_Era ya de día, y lograba ver como los rayos de sol podían iluminar la habitación haciendo que todo formara un hermoso marco donde el objeto central era lo más bellos del lugar… Ella._

_Esos hermosos risos…y su rostro… finalmente tenía una sonrisa y su piel ya no era tan pálida como lo había sido estos últimos meses, si bien le faltaba un poco de sol, yo me encargaría de llevarla a recorrer los jardines de la mansión… daríamos paseos muy largos… y tendríamos toda una vida para ello._

_La veía tan tranquila… no me pude resistir y nuevamente me recosté a un lado de ella, con mi espalda recargada en el respaldo de la cama… la veía… con una de mis manos retire uno de los mechones que enmarcaban su bello rostro… era tan hermosa mi princesa… _

_Acariciaba su rostro y podía ver como ella podía sentir aquellas sensaciones ya que sonreía ante mis caricias, aun y cuando se encontraba dormida… no podía evitarlo… su piel era tan suave, su cabello tan sedoso… y yo… acariciaba su rostro una y otra vez, de una manera muy delicada… no quería perturbarla … con uno de mis dedos seguía su bello perfil… quería contar sus lindas pecas… hasta que llegue a sus labios… los miraba… miraba como eran pequeños y delicados… rosados y suaves… tan suaves…_ acercaba _mi rostro cada vez mas y mas hasta que sentía muy cerca su respiración… no podía evitarlo… la amaba… la amaba tanto que me costaba mucho controlar el solo roce de su piel con mis dedos… deseaba probar aquellos labios… robarle un beso… estaba tan… tan cerca… sentía su aliento… hasta que repentinamente escuche unos golpes leves en la puerta y vi como se abría… era Flammy._

_Rápidamente me aleje de la cercanía de su rostro… un poco apenado por lo que estuve a punto de hacer sin embargo… era el amor el que me mantenía en ese estado._

-Buen día-_me decía Flammy mientras se acercaba para revisar a Candy_

-Buen Día- _le respondía, me aparte de ahí para que pudiera atenderla mejor._

_Estando de pie vi como poco a poco ella despertaba._

_Abrió los ojos y me vio… si, lo logre fui la primera persona que vio esa mañana y me regalo la más hermosa y maravillosa sonrisa que jamás haya visto._

---------------------------------------------PVC ----------------------------------------------------

_Tuve un sueño tan extraño… me encontraba nuevamente en la habitación de Albert pero recostada en su cama… y el ahí, se veía desmejorado… como si una enorme preocupación hubiera mermado su salud, sin embargo su rostro traía una hermosa sonrisa… y en mi sueño podía sentir como si esa bella expresión fuera un regalo de Dios para mi… _

_Desperté finalmente de ese sueño, la luz me indicaba que ya era de día… me encontraba saliendo de ese sueño muy a mi pesar cuando lo primero que veo es la imagen de Albert delante de mi…. Era El… no estaba soñando y me estaba mirando… sonreía… se veía tan… guapo._

-Buenos Días bella durmiente_- fueron sus palabras… sonreí sin embargo no sé porque pero sentí como si me sonrojara ante su comentario._

-Buenos Días… Señor William-

-Albert, por favor… llámame Albert-

-Buenos Días Albert-

_Flammy estaba ahí y me sonreía igualmente…_

-Que sucede Flammy… donde estoy, ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Bueno Candy… tu-

-Flammy, por favor permítame… yo le explico- _comentaba Albert y vi como ella asentía…_

-Pues bien si me disculpan, los dejo solos para que conversen, con su permiso-

_Ella se retiro y solo veía como me miraba Albert con un rostro tan tierno… se acerco y se sentó en un sillón que estaba a un lado de la cama._

_Intentando recobrarme intente enderezarme en la cama, mas no me había percatado de que solo portaba mi bata de dormir… apenada prontamente me tape con la sabana de la cama, ante esto Albert solo sonrió muy fuerte… que agradable era su sonrisa… podría vivir toda la vida escuchándola._

-pues bien Candy… que recuerdas hasta este momento- _me preguntaba_

-no lo sé, yo… corría detrás de usted, quería regresarle el cambio de las flores que le había comprado a su prometida… no recuerdo más-

_Ante las últimas palabras él se tenso…_

-pues bien Candy… tuviste un accidente, un camión te arrollo estuviste muy delicada y entraste en coma-

-¿en coma?- pero cómo es posible, pensaba… entonces eso significa que pude haber estado así por mucho tiempo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?

-nueve meses-

_Nueve meses… pensaba, estaba sorprendida… durante todo ese tiempo he estado aquí… así…_

-¿y como es que llegue a este lugar?-

-decidimos cuidar de ti… así como tú en su momento lo hiciste conmigo… y creo que no había mejor y mas cómodo lugar que aquí-me respondía con una sonrisa.

_Oh, ahora comprendo… me trajeron aquí en agradecimiento…_

-oh!, yo lo lamento mucho… no debieron molestarse, imagino que en el hospital pudieron atenderme excelentemente, no se hubieran tomado tantas molestias, cuando lo atendí a usted fue con mucho gusto, no debieron haber hecho esto en muestra de agradecimiento… veré la manera de poder pagar todas las atenciones que han tenido conmigo-

_No sé porque note cierta incomodidad en su rostro ante mis palabras…_

-no Candy, no hicimos todo esto únicamente por el hecho de estarte agradecidos por tu dedicación hacia mi-

-yo… no lo entiendo- _y en verdad no lograba comprender del todo sus palabras._

-------------------------------------------------PVA -----------------------------------------------------

_No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo… ¿agradecimiento? No… era amor… por ella haría esto y mucho mas si tan solo se lo pidiera…_

-Candy… no es agradecimiento únicamente-

_No encontraba las palabras para decirle cuanto la amaba… no había pasado suficiente tiempo para que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella y tampoco deseaba abrumarla con el hecho… debía avanzar despacio con ella…_

-Candy… eres una persona muy especial para nosotros… y nos dolía mucho lo que había sucedido, te lo ruego, no veas esto como una simple muestra de agradecimiento por tu labor… esto es muestra de la preocupación y el cuidado que tendríamos por el ser más querido para nosotros-

_Y sobretodo más amado… para mí._

-yo… gracias, intentare no causar muchas molestias y hare lo posible por restablecerme lo más pronto posible para poder retirarme- había quedado sin palabras más la sonrisa que me brindo después, se que era más tranquila ya que había borrado la duda de que solo esto se trataba de algún modo como un pago hacia su magnífica labor.

_Ya encontraría la manera de que demostrarle mi interés abiertamente y que no me rechazara… y ya me encargaría que la próxima vez que abandonara la mansión fuera vestida de blanco… rumbo al altar._

* * *

_Los días transcurrían y cada vez la veía más restablecida… una mañana muy temprano pudo finalmente bajar al comedor a desayunar;_

-Buenos Días-

_Se veía hermosa, con ese vestido azul celeste y encaje… parecía un bello Ángel, su hermoso cabello recogido, caían sus risos como hermosa cascada… adoro su cabello y su rostro… sencillamente hermoso, sin mucho maquillaje… y esos hermosos verdes que me roban el aliento._

-Buenos Días Candy… toma asiento- _decía la Tía Elroy, yo sencillamente me había quedado sin palabras, no podía articular frase alguna ya que ella me había robado toda la atención._

-Hijo, deberías llevar este día a Candy al jardín de las rosas-

-eh! , claro por supuesto tía-

_Ella sonrió y yo feliz!_

_Esa mañana caminamos por los alrededores del jardín, se veía tan bella y sonriente… le sentaba muy bien la luz del sol… _

_Hicimos de esas caminatas nuestra rutina diaria… el médico le había recomendado que todos los días tomara un poco de sol y así mejoraría muy pronto… tenía miedo de que al restablecerse se quisiera ir sin embargo guardaba la leve esperanza de que no fuera así._

_Tomamos asiento en una de las bancas… platicábamos cordialmente y sentí el impulso de tomar nuevamente su mano… volver a sentir esa suave y delicada piel entre las mías… así que tome valor y la sostuve ella se sorprendió sin embargo no me rechazo y fui mas allá… coloque un cálido beso… en tu mano._

_Nos veíamos prácticamente todo el día, y me dolía mucho tener que separarme de ella sin embargo sabia que se encontraba en muy buenas manos… que podía decir… estaba enamorado, sin embargo intentaba resolver todo lo relacionado con las empresas tan prontamente para regresar a su lado. _

_Al llegar cenábamos, mas de una vez me di cuenta que ella no quería probar bocado hasta que no llegara yo… me sentía alagado y profundamente feliz!._

_Ya en la noche la encaminaba a la habitación, aun seguía siendo la mía… ella quería regresar a la habitación que tenía cuando cuidaba de mi, pero nos empeñamos en que siguiera en la mía… y yo, en la que se encontraba a un lado de ella, separados únicamente por una puerta._

_Más de una noche me sorprendí recargado en esta… pasando mi mano a través de los bordes llegando al picaporte… si tenía la intención de ingresar mas no podía, no debía hacerlo… así que solo permanecía ahí recargado… en ocasiones únicamente recargado… otras veces sentado en el suelo con mi espalda en la puerta… como intentando sentir su presencia y consolándome únicamente con el hecho que la dueña de mis desvelos se encontraba solo al cruzar esta._

_Una mañana estaba tan feliz que…como si fuera lo más natural del mundo entre a la habitación que ahora ocupaba ella, por medio de la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones… fui tan imprudente que al momento de abrirla e introducirme en ella, me encontré con la imagen de ella, semi desnuda… recién había salido de tomar un baño y debido a que no gustaba de que las mucamas la ayudaran particularmente en ese hecho… ella misma lo hacía, desde siempre. Ella se giro sin embargo, al notar mi presencia, me miro muy sorprendida y profundamente sonrojada… _

-ALBERT!- _me llamo, me encontraba estático ante su presencia, sin embargo reaccione y me gire_

-Yo, Candy… lo lamento… lo lamento mucho…- _me retire prontamente del lugar y cerré la puerta… finalmente con cerrojo._

_Ella esa mañana se disculpo por no ir a caminar como todas las mañanas… y podía comprenderlo ya que fue muy impertinente entrar así… no sé como no lo pensé antes._

_Más tarde, finalmente pude hablar con ella e intentamos dejar el hecho en el pasado… no conversamos al respecto… pero debo confesar que me regalo unas imágenes muy difíciles de borrar… sinceramente._

_Esa noche, no sé si debido a lo acontecido esa mañana… aunque fuera en mis sueños… finalmente ella fue mía… en cuerpo y alma…_

---------------------------------------PVC -----------------------------------------------

_Me vio desnuda… no puedo creerlo, debí tener más cuidado… que pena…mas no sé quien se sentía más apenado, si yo al verme sorprendida o el al mirarme… debo confesar que no quería verlo en el día, me apenaba mucho el hecho de recordar lo sucedido, sin embargo más tarde que nos volvimos a ver, no tocamos mas el tema._

_Los días pasaban, y finalmente regrese al hospital… _

_Era media mañana, avisaría en la mansión que regresaría más tarde ya que debía arreglar mi situación en el hospital para poder reinstalarme… pregunte a la servidumbre por Albert o por la Señora Elroy y me mandaron a la biblioteca._

_Estaba muy silencioso, y a lo lejos podía notar una conversación, era claramente la voz de ellos…_

-Albert! Necesitas arreglar esa situación inmediatamente, no puedes permitir que tu nombre se vea manchado por tales rumores mal intencionados-

-Tía, por favor… sabes que esto fue causado por Eliza-

-No me importa hijo, el nombre de nuestra familia no se puede ver inmiscuido en ese tipo de rumores ni que de alguna manera tu nombre se mezcle con una mujer que no esté a tu altura, ese diario… como fue que pudieron insinuar algo así entre tú y ella… si es muy linda pero después de lo sucedido no podrá ingresar de ninguna manera en la familia, se que eres un caballero y no dudo que encontraras la manera de acallar esos falsos rumores, quiero que termines y aclares esto tan pronto te sea posible, no se cual se tu decisión, pero por favor… no olvides que eres un caballero, hijo ya sácala de tu vida y se Cortez con ella… -

-si, mas tarde lo aclarare… hablare con Ella y terminare con todo, sinceramente la quiero ya fuera de mi vida-

_No sabía exactamente a que se referían, y no era mi intención escuchar… así que toque a la puerta;_

-toc,toc,toc-

-Adelante-

_Entre y no sé porque siento que a ambos les causo sorpresa._

-Candy!-

-…Candy-

-Buenos Días… solo vine a informarles que debo ir al hospital, regresare más tarde-

-muy bien-decía la Señora Elroy

-Candy… espera_…- tomo mi mano_- deja que George te lleve- _comentaba Albert pero lo veía muy pensativo…_

-Claro- _asentí…-_con su permiso-

_Ya me retiraba cuando Albert me llamo antes de salir;_

-Candy.. Más tarde necesito hablar contigo, nos vemos en la cafetería francesa del Centro… es muy importante-

-si- _no sé porque notaba una expresión muy seria en sus palabras, imagino seria por la conversación que había tenido previamente_

_Todos estaban felices y se alegraban mucho de mi recuperación, sin embargo no sé porque notaba muchas miradas puestas en mi y más de una me había preguntado si todo estaba bien conmigo ese día… mas no se qué otra cosa pudo haber sucedido para tales cuestionamientos, yo preguntaba a que se referían y solo encontraba un... no, a nada en particular._

_Ya era tarde y caminaba rumbo a la mansión donde aun estaba yo alojada cuando caminando en la ciudad, esa mañana temprano Albert me había citado en una cafetería así que decidí dirigirme al lugar a pie, necesitaba caminar… me sentía muy bien… había llegado muy temprano al lugar, se acerco amablemente un mesero queriendo tomar mi orden… _

-muy buenas tardes señorita, gusta tomar algo-

-aun no, muchas gracias, estoy esperando a alguien-

-muy bien, si necesita algo por favor llámeme-

_Se veía muy amable así que sencillamente asentí y El se retiro del lugar… sinceramente el lugar no lo conocía, se notaba exclusivo… lograba ver como las personas estaban conversando o bien tomando únicamente una taza de té y leyendo, muy cerca de mí se encontraba un hombre que leía el diario, quede sorprendida al notar en la portada que se trataba de la imagen de Albert… wow, creo si ha de ser alguien muy importante._

-mesero_- lo llame_

-dígame, señorita-

-seria tan amable en buscarme el diario de este día-

-enseguida-

_Yo creo demore más en mi solicitud de lo que el demoro en conseguirlo y traerlo ante mi_

_Y ahí estaba, la hermosa imagen de Albert siendo noticia de primera plana._

_Hablaba de sus múltiples negocios, de cómo era un genio de las finanzas… e incluso hablaba de su vida personal… lo trataban como el hombre más guapo, soltero y más cotizado del país._

_Vaya, debía darles la razón, en verdad era muy guapo… sinceramente en persona se ve mejor que en fotografía, continuaba leyendo, era sorprendente como él podía ocupar no solo los espacios principales… también hablaban de Él en la sección de Sociales de Señorita Christian Loure… leía su artículo cuando un comentario llamo finalmente mi atención;_

"_El único detalle que tiene a cuestas este hombre, es debido a su generosidad, haber cambiado a la muy bella y aristocrática Eliza Leagan, por una desconocida y oportunista enfermera… se dice lleva mucho tiempo viviendo en la mansión y los rumores apuntan que este le pedirá matrimonio por compasión ya que al parecer ella fue la que cuido de Él cuando se encontraba en coma… también se dice la posibilidad de que se deshaga de la oportunista dando esto pie a que puede haber una reconciliación entre la pareja del año y volver así intentar una fusión entre las grandes compañías Andley-Leagan"_

_¿Cómo era posible que pensaran algo así de mí?_

_Acaso ¿El lo pensaba? ¿por eso me quería ver? … quería de una manera educada, por lastima pedir mi mano o bien… pedirme que desapareciera de su vida…_

_Me sentí traicionada con esas palabras… por una parte por lo que decían de mi, y por otra dolida de que pudieran tener algo de ciertas._

_No sabía qué hacer… tenía muchas dudas, una parte de mi quería preguntar, la otra se quería ir, estaba muy dolida… los minutos pasaban y se llego la hora, Albert aun no llegaba y mi mente era un mar de ideas._

_Últimamente lo había notado nervioso… como queriéndome decir algo… tal vez era eso… lo que decía el periódico, quería agradecerme de alguna manera… proponiéndome matrimonio por lastima…_

_No, me quería demasiado y aun y cuando cada día lo amaba mas, no podría resistir que el hombre que mas amaba no me amara de la misma manera._

_Había crecido con la idea de un matrimonio donde el amor fuera reciproco… sin embargo encontrarme en una posición donde no me amaran… no lo podría resistir…_

_Sería mi decisión y sobreviviría con el resultado de esta._

_Recordaba nuestros momentos juntos, se veía tan sincero… pero solo era eso, lastima._

_Me sentí profundamente triste, deje el periódico en la mesa, tome mi bolso y me retire del lugar… tome un auto que me llevara a la mansión… ingrese rápido y me fui a la habitación que estaba ocupando…_

_Me iría de ahí… no me verían…no quería dar explicaciones del porque, a mi no me correspondía._

_Eran pocas mis pertenencias así que las tome y Salí de ahí…_

-------------------------------------------PVA-----------------------------------------------------

_Finalmente el día había terminado… fue necesario ir a la redacción del diario para despachar los rumores que había vertido esa mujer… Christian… no puedo creer que sea tan falta de escrúpulos, no por nada es tan buena amiga de Eliza… de hecho desde muy temprano tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo sucedería ese día, pero la verdad no me esperaba nada de esto._

_El comentario publicado por parte de ella solo me había traído problemas desde temprano… desde llamadas inoportunas hasta una no muy grata visita de Eliza… que finalmente quedo fuera de mi vida._

_Estaba feliz, por fin estaba seguro que los rumores quedarían aclarados aun y cuando me haya costado muchos ceros el fe de erratas de mañana por parte de Christian y pagaría todos lo que fueran necesarios… quería el nombre de mi amada fuera de chismes de segunda._

_Y si, finalmente le propondría matrimonio a Candy… mi adorada Candy… solo esperaba que no se hubiera enterado de los comentarios del periódico sin antes darle una explicación… ya que esos comentarios vertidos de tan mala fe podrían ser mal interpretados por cualquiera y de hecho lo estaban siendo._

_Llegue al lugar… no había demasiada gente así que solicite una mesa cerca de la entrada._

_Los minutos pasaban y ya era más tarde de la hora en que nos habíamos citado…_

_Cada dama que entraba, pensaba se trataba de ella mas no era así…_

_Más de una hora había pasado y no llegaba, me encontraba preocupado… no sabía nada de ella._

_Pregunte entre los meseros sobre ella y se corrió la voz hasta que se acerco a mi uno que me dijo como una hermosa rubia de pecas había llegado temprano, esperando a alguien… para hacer tiempo solicito el diario y salió prontamente del lugar._

_Quede sorprendido, se había enterado mas no había tenido oportunidad de explicarle… me fui a la mansión, entre rápidamente y subí las escaleras corriendo, me dirigí a su habitación y toque muy fuerte la puerta… nadie me respondía… sin más entre y no la vi…al ver las puertas del guardarropa abierto lo supe todo… se había marchado._

_No sabía qué hacer… prontamente reuní a todos para que me ayudaran a buscarla… hasta que la Tía me sugirió fuera al hospital… si, lo más seguro es que se encontrara allá._

--------------------------------------------PVC--------------------------------------------------------

_Fui en dirección al hospital… había estado llorando así que era un hecho me preguntarían que me sucedía, antes de ingresar había visto a Flammy en la entrada_

-Candy, ¿que te sucede?- _me pregunto._

-Yo… el Diario…- _no podía decir mucho por mas que intentara mi garganta se cerraba._

-Entiendo, leíste el Diario de esta mañana-

_Al parecer ya todos sabían lo del Diario, ahora me explico los comentarios del día…_

_Asentí… _

-Y veo que te fuiste de la mansión…, les comentaste de tu salida?-

_Lo negué_

-Entiendo, sabes que de seguro te buscaran aquí, ¿no es verdad?-

_Es cierto, como no lo pensé de primera instancia… pero sucede que este es el único lugar donde me sentía protegida… necesitaba pensar._

-es verdad… será mejor que me vaya a un hotel-

-no, espera…no te vayas-

_Se fue prontamente, vi que entraba y hablaba unas palabras con la enfermera de recepción.. Después regreso junto a mí._

-toma-

_Me dio unas llaves las cuales yo vi extrañada_

-¿que es esto Flammy?-

-Candy, creo que no hace falta que te explique que son… lo más lógico es que preguntaras para que o de donde son, pues bien, varias de las chicas tienen rentado un apartamento al centro de la ciudad, lo utilizan cuando alguno de sus familiares viene a visitarla y ahí los alojan… en este momento no hay nadie… tomate un par de días para que pienses que hacer-

_Tome la llave, la dirección venia en estas así que me dirigí rumbo al departamento._

_Al llegar me tope que era un lugar pequeño y cálido, contaba con lo necesario… _

_Llegue, no tenia animo de ningún tipo… entre a la única habitación que había… me recosté y solo veía mi mano recordando la sensación tan cálida de las suyas en las mías… y aquel beso…_

_Esa noche mi corazón lloro tanto como yo…_

_No cambie mis ropas, me recosté con lo que traía puesto y llore… llore mucho…_

* * *

_Tome el auto… George había ido a los hoteles a preguntar sobre ella… así que maneje de regreso al hospital… ya era bastante noche, preguntaba por ella… nadie la había visto hasta que finalmente me tope con Flammy_

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?-

-¿para que la necesitas?- _con solo esa respuesta pude darme cuenta que sabría donde estaba…_

-necesito hablar con ella… ha habido un enorme malentendido… por favor, necesito hablar con ella…-

_Me escrutaba… imagino quería deducir en mis palabras si habría algo de mentira… pero creo que se dio cuenta que le hablaba con el corazón en la mano._

-bien… se que necesitan aclarar muchas cosas… te voy a decir donde esta… pero dale tiempo para pensar únicamente… no creo que tú te sientas ni la milésima parte de cómo ella se siente en estos momentos… así que ve a esta dirección mañana… hoy déjala descansar…-

_Asentí… y ella me escribió la dirección muy a su pesar._

_Manejaba en dirección hacia el centro… por una parte quería dejarla meditar todo y buscarla mañana muy temprano…, por otra parte sabía que estaba sufriendo por el mal entendido y no deseaba prolongar más su agonía… si ella estaba sufriendo tanto como yo, sabrá que no pasaría buena noche y no podría lograr conciliar el sueño… así que debía actuar, debía sacarla del error y debía hacerlo ahora._

_Llegue al lugar, era un edificio de departamentos modestos pero bien ubicados en el centro, ya era muy tarde y no se encontraba nadie en los alrededores, así que aparque mi auto justo al frente y subí al segundo piso, me encontré con los dos departamentos que ahí se encontraban… ella estaba en el departamento de la derecha… _

_Toque la puerta varias veces… nadie abría… así que decidí esperar afuera… y volví a tocar._

------------------------------------PVC------------------------------------------------

_Escuchaba como llamaban a la puerta… pensé era alguna de las chicas, sin embargo imagine que ellas traerían llaves del lugar… no quería abrir la puerta mas la insistencia hizo que me enjugara las lagrimas y me dirigiera a la puerta._

_Abrí despacio la puerta cuando de golpe me tope con la imagen de El… era Albert._

-Albert!-

-Candy… te estuve buscando… tenemos que hablar-

-creo que ya todo ha sido dicho Albert-

-¿me permites pasar por favor?-

-ya es tarde, por favor… te pido por favor te retires de aquí… ya no tenemos nada que decir… únicamente quiero que sepas que te estoy profundamente agradecida por todas sus atenciones… y si de alguna manera hay forma de que les pague por todo lo que hicieron por mi… estoy a sus órdenes, estaré permanentemente en deuda con ustedes…-

_Intentaba sonar tranquila y fría, pero creo que tantas horas de lágrimas solo causaron que mis palabras sonaran ahogadas._

_No quería verlo a los ojos… y no deseaba que pasara… la despedida seria aun más dolorosa._

-Así que señor Andley… Buenas noches-

Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando su mano la detuvo… y solo escuche de Él un:

-NO!... casi te dejo ir la primera vez que nos vimos… la segunda ocasión casi te pierdo para siempre… NO… no me iré de aquí… no te perderé una vez más… no lo hare Candy-

_Empujo la puerta, al parecer mi peso no fue lo suficiente para impedirlo e ingreso._

----------------------------------------PVA-----------------------------------------------

_Me costó mucho trabajo pero no podía dejar todo así… ella no me quería ver… y no lograba ver sus hermosas esmeraldas iluminando su rostro como ya estaba acostumbrado._

_Ingrese al departamento, no me iría hasta aclarar las cosas con ella… y si después de eso no me quería ver… con el corazón partido me retiraría sin protestar del lugar._

-Candy… por favor, dame solo unos minutos… solo eso te pido… te lo suplico-

_Ella estaba estática en la puerta… _

_Vi como cerro esta… sin pasador, yo creo esperaba que yo no me demorara en mis explicaciones._

_Vi como avanzo y tomo una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa… yo, tome asiento en el sillón de la sala improvisada._

_Estaba ahí… yo, con los codos apoyados en mis piernas… no sabía cómo empezar… tanto que decir y no sé si ella me permitiría el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo… estaba asustado, no podía perder esa oportunidad…_

_Desde donde estaba podía verla bien… tan frágil y nuevamente tan lastimada…_

-Candy… fue por lo del Diario que te fuiste no es así-

-si-

-Oh… Candy… eso fue un enorme malentendido-

-Albert… esta mañana, antes de salir tú y la Señora Elroy… ¿estaban hablando de mí?-

-Candy… si, pero no es lo que tú crees-

-Eliza un par de días antes había ido a la oficina ofreciendo detener una publicación a cambio de que regresara con ella… una amiga de ella de nombre Christian la ayudaría en eso… es una afamada columnista de Sociales, sin embargo es muy conocida por sus comentarios mordaces y faltos de tacto… llegando en ocasiones a destruir reputaciones, si era famosa por lo que decía, pero era más famoso el resultado que precedía de sus comentarios…yo me negué rotundamente, y sin más llame a seguridad… la sacaron de mi oficina. Ni mi familia ni yo somos de las personas que se dejan chantajear o manejan las cosas de una manera aparente, nos guiamos por lo que es correcto… intentamos que nuestros instintos nunca dañen a persona alguna y no lo voy a negar… algunas veces nos dejamos guiar por el corazón, esto último me fue enseñado por mi madre-

_Podía sentir como Candy escuchaba cada palabra y no me detendría… este sería el momento… o la perdería para siempre_.

-Candy… esta mañana recibimos el diario y las llamadas para confirmar la nota no dejaron de cesar en la mansión…

-la abuela estaba muy disgustada… necesitaba terminar con todo, yo no podía creer lo que decía ahí…-

-Albert… todo ¿era mentira?-

-Si… bueno, No..-

_Pude sentir como ella se tenso así que debía continuar sin parar…_

-Candy… jamás ha pasado por mi mente comprometerme con alguien sobre todo por obligación… y menos por los motivos que comentaban en ese Diario…, yo lamento profundamente que tu imagen y tu nombre se hayan visto mezclado de esa manera… en verdad lo siento tanto.-

_Se hizo un espacio de silencio que parecía no terminar… se puso de pie y se fue en dirección de la puerta._

-ya… ¿has terminado?- _vi como acerco su mano a la chapa de la puerta… y su mirada no se separaba de esta…_

-Candy… yo… -

_No sé porque sentía que la estaba perdiendo…_

-Candy…yo… no me puedo retirar sin decirte algo que desde hacía mucho tiempo…-

_Me puse de pie, me acerque a ella, podía sentir como estaba nerviosa… estaba frente a ella…. Una de mis manos la coloque sobre la suya… en la chapa… con la otra tome su barbilla e hice que me mirara…_

-Candy… no te puedo perder… no puedo perder a la mujer de mi vida… a la única mujer que he amado… Candy… te amo tanto, que sentir como te pierdo hace que mi corazón se quiebre en mil pedazos… me descubrí enamorado de ti… aun sin conocerte… de alguna manera te sentía estando en coma… te ame desde entonces sin saber que se trataba de ti… cuando finalmente te encontré… sentí como moría aquella vez que casi te perdí, el día de tu accidente… no podía vivir sin ti, no quería vivir sin ti…sin embargo mi fe me ayudo a seguir adelante porque sabría que reaccionarias… día a día intentaba alentarte… que despertaras… mi bella durmiente… día a día tomaba y colocaba un beso en tu mano… Candy, no sé de qué manera decirte cuanto te amo, perdóname por no aclararte todo desde el momento que supe que algo se vendría por las mentiras de Eliza… amor, perdóname-

_Vi como sus lagrimas brotaban y como se hecho a mis brazos… la abrace y la apreté tan fuerte… lo había conseguido… finalmente se lo había dicho… se habían ido las nubes obscuras que habían caído sobre nuestra vida y finalmente salía la luz… nos iluminaba… por fin._

_Seque sus lagrimas y la llene de besos… no podía dejar de besarla… sabía muy bien que todo había quedado finalmente atrás… besaba su frente, sus mejillas… no podía dejar de besarla… y ella me correspondía… sentí morir al pensar en la posibilidad de no poder lograr que me perdonara…tomamos asiento en el sillón, y estábamos abrazados… y si, finalmente juntos. Su espalda recargada en mi pecho… su hermosa cabellera estaba en mi barbilla… y dejaba pequeños besos._

-Candy… debo preguntarte algo… es lo que te quería preguntarte en el café-

_Sentí como se tenso un poco…_

-Candy, sé que no es la manera más correcta de hacerlo… pero… Señorita Candice White… ¿seria tan amable en concederme su mano en matrimonio?-

_Ella se giro en mi dirección y su rostro dijo más que mil palabras… _

_Asintió y yo me sentí dichoso…_

_Nos besamos… sentía como sus labios y los míos no se podían separar… frenéticamente buscaban cualquier espacio de su rostro que no hubiera sido besado… no se de que manera me encontré sobre ella en el sillón… solo sé que me acomode sobre ella y la besaba… delicadamente._

_Los minutos pasaban… la noche avanzaba y ella y yo seguíamos besándonos… yo no me podía contener… de alguna manera podía sentir que ella estaba de acuerdo… mi mente estaba siendo nublada por el deseo… me detuve… ella lo sintió, me dirigí a la puerta y tome la chapa, vi su rostro… sin decirnos una sola palabra se que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo, cerré la chapa… ella se sonrojo y me sonrió… nuevamente me acerque a ella… la tome en brazos… _

_Sé que esa noche sería la primera del resto de nuestras vidas…_

_La lleve a la habitación y delicadamente la recosté en la cama… si, esa noche sabía muy bien nuestro pasado quedaría atrás y el futuro se iría escribiendo… lo escribiríamos juntos._

* * *

0-----------------------------------------------------------

Chicas… gracias por motivarme a escribir una continuación que sinceramente no pensé escribir jejeje

Disculpen los errores… como siempre la emoción pero los ire corrigiendo jejeje

Nuevamente Gracias… pensé en poner algo un poco mas alla… pero lo decidi detener ahí ya que no sabia si empinaría la historia… asi que… espero les haya gustado y de plano no haberlo hecho tan mal XD

Saluditos!!!


End file.
